Codladh Sámh
Codladh Sámh is the fifth episode of the first season of Netflix's Wu Assassins and the fifth episode overall. Synopsis While Kai comes clean to his friends, Uncle Six realizes he and McCullough have more in common than their criminal activity in Chinatown. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Christine overhears some of the Scottish Gang members planning to kill Lu Xin Lee in Russian, and she texts him. Lu Xin and Christine quickly kill Babinov, Serge, and Victor and the rest of the Scottish Gang. Christine convinces Lu Xin to call Kai although Lu Xin is clearly shaken up. Kai meets with Jenny and asks her if she has seen a man name Alec McCullough, to which she replies she hasn't. Christine tells Kai that his prophecy nearly came true, and wants him to meet with her at Lee's Garage. After Kai hangs up, he tells Jenny and Tommy to meet with him. Uncle Six tells Alec McCullough to stay out of Chinatown, and when McCullough refuses Uncle Six starts to burn McCullough's papers. McCullough extends his hands, and his papers revert back to normal, revealing that he is also a Wu Warlord. Uncle Six asks who is he, and Alec McCullough, having some respect for Uncle Six, tells him his history. Centuries ago, in the 1500s Alec McCullough was a Gaelic warrior who went by the name Alasdair and had a loving wife (Maggie) and son (Liam). One day while hunting, McCullough encounters Ying Ying who deems him worthy due to his swordsmanship even though he loses to her. McCullough refuses, but Ying Ying gives him the shard anyway. That night, McCullough receives a dream of his son and wife drowning, which makes him run away from the lake. McCullough reveals to Maggie that he has mystic powers, when suddenly Liam is taken away by a Water Wu Warlord. Liam is knocked unconscious, and when Maggie runs to him a female Water Wu Warlord appears and knocks her down. McCullough fights the Wulord, but is losing due to the Wulord having more experience. Before the Wu Warlord could kill McCullough, Maggie distracts her, which enrages the Wu Warlord and drowns Maggie and Liam. McCullough stabs the Wu Warlord from the back, and slits her throat, killing the Warlord and grieves over Maggie and Liam's dead body. After burying Liam and Maggie, McCullough is pull into The Path by Ying Ying who tells him he must kill The Wood Wu Warlord. McCullough tells Ying Ying to bring his family back, or kill him but Ying Ying tells him that no one has the power of resurrection, and tells him that death is part of a Wu Assassin destiny. After killing the Wood Warlord in a prolonged battle, McCullough goes to Maggie and Liam's grave and kills himself while holding the Wood Wu Xing. As a result the monk shard leaves his body, and the Wu Xing enters his body. McCullough attempts to use the Wu Xing to resurrect his dead family, but fails and yells in despair. In the present day, Uncle Six asks does he become immortal, but McCullough assures that only the Wood Wu Warlord is immortal, as the Wood Wu Xing is the only artifact to have the power to heal. McCullough senses the Wu Assassin is in San Francisco and offers a deal: team up with McCullough and the other Wu Warlords to kill the Wu Assassin, and in return Uncle Six can control part of the world. Meanwhile, Kai tells everyone about what happened: Uncle Six caused the fire 15 years ago when they were trying to get fireworks and caused Lu Xin's scars, as well as him being the Wu Assassin. Christine also reveals to the group that she is an undercover cop. Tommy initially does not believe Kai but after Kai changes his face to resemble Kun Zi, everyone freaks out except Christine. Christine backs up Kai, saying she believes him, and although Jenny tries to deny what happened, Tommy also backs Kai up. Later, Tommy reveals to Jenny that he isn't actually mad at Uncle Six for framing him, but relieved that he is innocent. Lu Xin plans to kill Uncle Six after the truth, telling Kai that Uncle Six paid for Lu Xin's surgeries to cover up the incident. Kai explains that he can't willingly give Lu Xin the Wu Assassin powers, and warns him of McCullough and tells him to look after Jenny. Lu Xin tells Tommy to dispose the body by giving him the keys to a car and tells him to clean up the mess. Kai drives Jenny home, where she tries to persuade Kai to not kill Uncle Six as he is Kai's father but Kai ignores her. While cleaning, Tommy sees a small bag of heroin, and Lu Xin and Christine bond over their painful past, as well as Lu Xin telling her that he's not a bad guy. Kai goes to Mr. Young to buy some food items at the grocery store. Mr. Young recognizes that Kai is trying to poison someone, and tries to persuade Kai to not go through with it, Kai replies that he has to. Mr. Young acknowledges this, but tells Kai to leave him alone. In an underground fight club, Jenny bribes the referee to call Zan out to fight her. Kai meets with Uncle Six and tries to give him poisoned food, but Uncle Six reveals that he knows Kai is the Wu Assassin, and offers a truce. Cast Starring *Iko Uwais as Kai Jin *Byron Mann as Uncle Six *Li Jun Li as Jenny Wah *Celia Au as Ying Ying *Lewis Tan as Lu Xin Lee *Lawrence Kao as Tommy Wah *Tommy Flanagan as Alec McCullough *Katheryn Winnick as Christine Gavin Special Guest Star *Tzi Ma as Mr. Young Guest Starring *JuJu Chan as Zan *Mark Dacascos as Kun Zi *Robin McLeavy as Maggie McCullough Co-Starring *Raresh DiMofte as Babinov *Arpad Balogh as Serge *Julian Paul as Viktor *Harper Wallace Postma as Liam McCullough *Billy Wickman as Leo Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes